Sιng мe тo ѕleep
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: A Tsukishima le gustaba la voz de Tendou, y nunca creyó que podria extrañarla de esa manera. TenTsukki. Drabble. FanfiContest.


Declaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.

 **Esta historía participó** **y ganó** **en el concurso de Halloween de la página de Raиdoмĸyυυ！！**

 **...**

 **Sιng мe тo ѕleep**

...

 **A** Tsukishima le gustaba la voz de Tendou. No era melodiosa ni muy ronca. A veces incluso le recordaba a la voz de un pequeño niño emocionado con un poco de tos. No se parecía a ningún soprano o alguna campanilla, así que simplemente no había algo con lo que pudiera comparar el sonido. Pero le gustaba.

A Tsukishima también le gustaba la risa de Tendou, suave, honesta, a veces sarcástica. Incluso irritante si se le escuchaba por demasiado tiempo sin saber el motivo de la misma. Y otras (muy raras) veces, era contagiosa, hasta para alguien tan estoico como él. Normalmente escuchar a Tendou reír le provocaba una pequeña sonrisa que se esforzaba por no dejar salir.  
Pero, lo que más más le gustaba de la voz de Tendou era oírlo cantar. Aunque probablemente esa no sería la palabra adecuada. Si cantaba, canciones de moda y coros de melodías de comerciales como el de la nueva paleta de caramelo con centro de chicle; también le cantó una vez feliz cumpleaños...

Solo una vez.

Pero más bien, lo que Tendou hacia la mayoría del tiempo era tararear. Había todo tipo de ritmos en los sonidos que emitía. Desde la típica canción de Mario Bros mientras caminaba desde los vestidores a la cancha de voleibol, el intro de The Legend Of Zelda cuando compraba alguna bebida energética en la máquina de algún pasillo escolar, hasta un ritmo de rock. El último que le había escuchado era el de Youngblood de Green Day.  
A Tsukishima incluso le gustaba cuando tarareaba alguna canción con ritmo electrónico para hacerle competencia a la música clásica que él usaba para estudiar. Tendou siempre ganaba.

Incluso se había ido invicto.

Lo que a Tsukishima menos le gustaba de Tendou fue la facilidad con que se fue.

El ritmo de su corazón un día simplemente se detuvo. Así, de la nada. A mitad de un partido de voleibol justo después de dar su último remate.  
El pelirrojo ni siquiera alcanzó a levantar la mirada y sonreír en dirección a gradas (para el rubio) como siempre lo hacía.  
Y Tsukishima se odia por no poder recordar cuál fue su última sonrisa antes de eso.

De lo que sí se acuerda fue de la última canción que lo escuchó tararear.

La noche anterior al día en que Tendou se fue, éste lo había llamado por teléfono como era su costumbre. Hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez, incluso hubo largos ratos en los que ninguno de los dos emitió alguna una palabra y que en cambio el silencio fue llenado por la suave y extraña voz del pelirrojo tarareando melodías que a veces al rubio se le antojaban demasiado irreconocibles.

— ¿Hoy si nos desvelaremos hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo Kei? ¡Sería una conversación de verdad interesante!

—Mañana tienes partido Tendou-san. Ya es tarde.

—Kei, Kei, ¿cómo es que después de tanto tiempo aún no sabes que podría desvelarme toda una semana y aún así me sentiría como nuevo sólo por saber que estarás ahí apoyándome?

—Porque nunca he dejado que nos desvelemos una semana, y hoy no será le excepción.

—¡Ah! Nuestro debate sobre cómo llegar a la vida eterna tendrá que volver a esperar. Buenas noches rubio bonito.  
Tsukishima gruñó, cerrando los ojos después de poner el teléfono en altavoz.

Escuchó el sonido Tendou removiéndose contra las sabanas para acomodarse y suspiró. Estaba por espetarle que colgaría si no se callaba cuando todo sonido paró.

La línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que Tendou comenzara a tararear la canción con la que cada noche arrullaba a Tsukishima a travez del teléfono.

Su voz era suave, casi como el terciopelo. Con el silencio de la noche y la buena señal de Skype, el rubio, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, incluso podría jurar que Tendou estaba a su lado, tarareandole su nana de dormir al oído.  
Tsukishima se sabía la canción a la perfección, era una de sus favoritas.  
La letra estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Poco a poco Tendou se fue quedando en silencio, también vencido por el sueño.

—Te amo Kei— susurró con voz lenta y somnolienta; una sonrisa en su rostro de la Kei nunca se enteró.

—Lo sé...

Tendou entendió un "Y yo a ti", sabiendo que era lo que Tsukishima realmente había querido decir.

 **...**

Ahora han pasado dos meses desde que Tendou se fue.  
Tsukishima está acostado en su cama con el teléfono entre sus manos.  
Es jueves.

A él le toca llamar a Tendou los jueves.

Sabe que no le va a contestar, no es idiota. Entiende que Satori se fue, un paro cardiaco debido al espasmo de una arteria coronaria que en combinación con la adrenalina del partido y otros factores tan estúpidamente comunes lo habían matado frente a él.

Beeep.

« _Wait a second, let me catch my breath»_  
 _«Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_ »  
El ringtone suena desde el celular guardado en su cajón.  
« _Your lips are moving I can't hear a thing.»_  
 _«Living life as if we had a choice.»_  
Es de sus canciones favoritas, la que Tendou le tarareaba para dormir.  
« _Anywhere, any time »_  
 _«I would do anything for you»_  
 _«Yesterday got away»_  
El corazón se le aceleró, impaciente porque la llamada se fuera al buzón. Llevaba dos días sin escucharlo y sentía como si todo ese tiempo su cabeza hubiera estado bajo el agua.  
Necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba volver a respirar.  
« _Melody stuck inside your head»_  
 _«A song in every breath.»_  
 _«Sing me to sleep.»_

« _Wakatoshi-kun ¡Shhh!, ya pitó... ¡Hola! ¡Habla Tendou! Ahora estoy ocupado ¡duh!_  
 _Si es algo de la escuela mejor deja de llamar. Si es algo del entrenamiento ¡ya voy llegando Wakatoshi-kun!»_  
 _«¡Oi!»_  
 _«¡Qué te calles! ... Si eres Kei, no te enojes, te llamaré en cuanto encuentre mi celular, o cargue, o salga de clase, o-»_

Bip.

—Satori... Te extraño.

Fin...

 **• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • —**

No sé qué rayos hice :D  
Pero tenía ganas de escribir de ellos y este concurso fue la ocasión perfecta. Y tenía que sacar de alguna forma la depresión que traía así que perdón por matar a Tendou ;3 Pero pudo haber sido peor…

Y mil gracias a Mariel por darme todos sus headcanons de Tandou, y su opinión sobre ese buzón de voz que me dejó sin uñas. Si no hubiera matado a Tendou te lo dedicaría ;-;)9

Pd: La cancion del rigntone se llama "Sing me to sleep" de Alan Walker. La adoro.

Si te gustó, o te hizo sentir algo. no dudes en decirmelo. ¡Nos leemos!

by: LaLa


End file.
